Les Garces ont toujours quelque chose d'attirant
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: La fumée de cigarette s'insinua lentement dans mes poumons. Emma m'observa. J'avais envie d'elle. Sa cigarette se cala une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses lèvres pleines. J'avais envie de les mordre. Mordre sa chair tendre. L'embrasser violemment jusqu'à lui ôter son rouge à lèvre de pute. Mais voilà. Emma, c'était un amour d'enfance.
1. PROLOGUE

**LES GARCES ONT TOUJOURS QUELQUE CHOSE D'ATTIRANT**

* * *

**Innocence, n.f** : Etat de quelqu'un qui est incapable de faire du mal.

« _Quand les lumières s'éteignent, la magie s'arrête_ »

** Musique : Sara Jeffe –Clementine **

* * *

**.:: PROLOGUE ::.**

-Ce petit parc moldu est définitivement charmant, murmura Narcissa Malefoy comme pour elle même.

Son regard effleura les enfants riant aux éclats, les mères qui bouquinaient des sortes de livres en papier glacé. Elle venait ici depuis pratiquement un an. Son fils de huit ans, Drago semblait tellement heureux ici. Il s'amusait avec Emma, une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux bruns qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il n'en fallait pas plus que le bonheur de son fils pour combler Narcissa. Parfois, une ombre d'inquiétude la traversait, de peur de croiser une connaissance de leur famille. Elle savait que son fils et elle n'avaient pas leur place ici.

Des Sangs Pur dans une aire de jeu pour moldus…Si son mari Lucius le savait…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'envola. Penser à lui la rendait nerveuse. Il fallait dire qu'une fois rentrer au Manoir, elle se sentira de nouveau prisonnière. Le Manoir était une cage aux barreaux en or. L'argent, ils n'en manquaient pas. L'amour, c'était autre chose.

Lucius était un père de famille froid qui ne rentrait à la maison que pour manger et dormir. La tendresse était un mot banni dans son vocabulaire. Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où Drago avait voulu l'enserrer dans ses bras. A chaque fois, il avait été repoussé violement. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer et elle n'avait pas le droit de le consoler. Parce que Malefoy, c'est un nom noble et qu'il faut lui faire honneur. Ça ne verse pas de larme et ça garde la tête haute.

Son fils arriva à sa haute, tirant dans sa main la jeune fille avec qui il avait l'habitude de s'amuser. Les joues de la petite étaient rosies. Elle tenta de lutter et même s'ils faisaient la même taille, Drago restait plus fort.

-Aller, l'encouragea-t-il, n'ai pas peur, Emma.

La fillette visiblement intimidée s'approcha mais resta cachée derrière Drago. Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent tandis que son mal être se dissipait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager les yeux d'Emma. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait d'aussi près. Ils étaient tout simplement époustouflants. Des yeux vairons, son œil droit était bleu foncé, l'autre plus clair.

-Bonjour Emma, lança Narcissa en se penchant vers eux. Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Les deux enfants s'observèrent avec un petit sourire et Narcissa remarqua qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

-Bonjour Madame, répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc un peu sale et un pantalon en toile violet. Ses coudes étaient écorchés et elle avait un hématome au niveau du biceps. Narcissa s'interrogea. Etaient-ce ses parents qui en étaient à l'origine ?

Son fils interrompit ses pensées. Le sourire de Drago était authentique. Il se pencha vers sa mère et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est mon amoureuse, Maman.

Emma qui n'avait pas perdu une miette se mit à rougir de plus belle. Honteuse, elle se détacha de lui et commença à courir.

Le rire cristallin de Drago résonna et à son tour il s'éclipsa pour lui courir après.

La jeune fille se cacha dans une petite cabane à l'abri des regards, essoufflée. Elle était seule car personne ne s'aventurait ici. Elle entendit des pas puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut Drago qui s'accoudait sur la fenêtre, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle l'observa sans rien dire puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Tu lui as dit qu'on était amoureux !

-Et alors ?

-ça devait rester secret.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma maman ne veut pas que j'ai un amoureux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle dit que les garçons sont tous méchants.

-Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

-…

-…

-Est-ce que je suis méchant ?

-Non, tu es gentil avec moi.

Il sembla rassuré.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Drago ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Parce que tu es belle

-C'est tout ?

-Et gentille aussi.

Il se détacha de la fenêtre et entra par la porte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda longtemps. Observant la courbe de ses cils noirs.

-Je peux te dire un secret, Emma ?

-Oui.

Drago jeta un regard, à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait et se pencha à son oreille.

-Je fais de la magie.

-Quoi ? Comme un magicien au cirque ?

-Mais non comme un sorcier !

-Mais les sorciers sont méchants, non ?

-Est-ce que tu me trouves méchant ?

-Tu te bats avec les autres garçons.

-Oui parce qu'ils veulent être ton amoureux ou bien ils se moquent de tes yeux.

-…

-C'est parce qu'eux ils sont méchants avec toi que je suis méchant avec eux !

-Tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur eux ? C'est pour ça que tu gagnes tout le temps ?

-Non je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur les moldus. Et si je gagne c'est parce que je suis fort !

A ses mots, Drago se mit debout et exposa ses biceps, victorieux. Emma se mit à rire.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi les moldus ?

-C'est ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui comme toi.

-Et tu fais de la magie chez toi ?

-Oui mais on a une règle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Quand les lumières s'éteignent, la magie s'arrête

Il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle observa le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Il brillait. Elle éffleura le bijou en argent du bout des doigts.

-C'est joli, souffla-t-elle. Ma maman avait des bagues comme ça mais elle les a vendues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a dit que c'est pour remplir le frigo.

-Elle veut remplir le frigo avec des bagues ?

-Je sais pas j'ai pas trop compris non plus.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle l'imita puis demanda :

-Tu as un papa ?

-Bah oui tout le monde a un papa. Pas toi ?

-Ma maman elle a plein d'amoureux.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah y en a toujours un nouveau à la maison.

-Et ils sont gentils ?

-Des fois oui…

Elle fit une petite pose.

-…des fois non, continua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

-Ils sont méchants avec toi ?

Elle évita son regard et tourna la tête ailleurs. Les larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses jolis yeux bleus et elle ne voulut pas qu'il les voit.

-Emma ? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle cala sa tête sur ses genoux et elle cacha son visage avec ses bras. Il l'étreignît d'une manière protectrice et la serra fort. Il déposa un bisou au sommet de son crâne et elle releva la tête. Il observa avec tristesse ses deux yeux embués de larmes et son cœur se serra.

Elle lui montra son biceps ou une esquisse violette était imprimée.

-La dernière fois, il m'a attrapé par le bras et il m'a tiré hors de la chambre.

Drago promena son doigt sur le bleu, la mâchoire serré.

-Quand je serais grand et fort personne ne te ferra jamais de mal. Je te le promets.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Tu me mens. Tout le monde me fait des promesses. Ma maman ment toujours.

Il attrapa ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le jure, promit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Ses mains lâchèrent les siennes, partirent dans son cou et se glissèrent vers sa nuque sous sa chemise blanche. Il enleva son collier et lui tendit.

-Tiens, déclara le jeune Malefoy,

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que même quand je suis pas là, tu penses à moi. Et pour que les autres garçons ne s'approchent pas, tu es bien trop jolie.

Elle regarda l'objet en argent et secoua la tête.

-Mais je n'ai rien à te donner moi.

-Je m'en fiche. Prends-le.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi.

Il la regarda et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-S'il te plait.

-Bon… d'accord.

Elle approcha sa tête docilement et il lui passa le collier par-dessus la tête. Elle approcha son visage du sien et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Son odeur lui envahit les narines. Une odeur de myrtille.

-Merci.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent la mère de Drago héler le nom de son fils. Ce dernier toujours un peu désarçonné par le baiser d'Emma, se recula jusqu'à la porte et se cogna.

-Je…je dois y aller. A demain, Emma.

Un dernier sourire et il disparut.

Le lendemain, Drago ne fut pas là. Ni le jour d'après. Ni tous ceux qui suivirent.

* * *

**HEY ! **

**Me voici de retour avec cette nouvelle fiction " Mauvaise Graine" qui j'espère vous plaira! **

**Prologue donc posté, j'attends désormais avec impatience vos impressions, que ce soit les points positifs comme négatifs !**

**So-Straw ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Favorite

**LES GARCES ONT TOUJOURS QUELQUE CHOSE D'ATTIRANT**

* * *

**Méchant, ****n.m** : Etre mauvais, nuisible qui fait du mal et cause des ennuis.

_«-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Le fait d'être quelqu'un de très mauvais._

_-Alors on va bien s'entendre. »_

**Gotye – Smoke and mirror**

* * *

**. :: CHAPITRE 1 ::.**

**La Favorite**

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard..._

-Tu es prêt mon chéri ? Me demanda Daphné d'une voix douce.

Mes doigts stoppèrent leur activité. J'étais en train de boutonner ma chemise lorsqu'elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon regard s'encra au sien et se noircit sous l'effet de l'agacement.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, lâchai-je froidement, ce n'est pas parce que je vais t'épouser que tu peux te permettre ce genre de familiarité.

Le visage de Daphnée se décomposa. Une tristesse réel se lue sur ses traits. Elle soutint mon regard une fraction de seconde. Mais lorsque mes yeux la balayèrent de haut en bas avec dégout, c'est avec délectation que j'aperçus ses yeux briller sous les larmes.

-Mais…

-Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne désire pas ce mariage. Notre union est scellée par nos familles respectives depuis notre naissance. Quand le comprendras-tu ?

-Je…

-Et arrête de pleurer. Quand ton nom sera Malefoy, il ne sera pas question que tu verses la moindre larme.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes elle réussit à se calmer.

-Bonne soirée, Drago.

Je continuai de boutonner ma chemise en l'ignorant. Lorsqu'elle comprit que je ne comptais pas répondre, elle s'en alla en fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

J'arrivai au Manoir des Zabini vers 20 heures. Blaise et moi étions meilleurs amis depuis l'âge le plus tendre. Nos familles étaient proches alors j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis mon enfance. J'avais dix-huit ans maintenant et j'étais encore fourré avec lui. Il fallait croire que je l'appréciais.

-Tiens notre futur époux est arrivé, lança Zab avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'allais me marier dans une semaine. Bien sûr, j'avais choisi Blaise comme témoin. C'était lui qui était donc chargé de mon enterrement de vie de garçon qui avait lieu ce soir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon où des connaissances nous attendaient. Je n'employai pas le terme ami car, mis à part Blaise et Théo, je ne considérai personne comme tel.

Théodore s'approcha de nous, un whisky pur feu à la main. Il me mit un coup de coude d'épaule fraternel avec un sourire complice à celui de Blaise. Mes yeux firent navettes entre les deux individus.

-Daphné serait folle si elle savait, lança Nott en entrechoquant son verre dans celui de Blaise.

La soirée débuta tranquillement, nous étions une vingtaine à enchaîner les whiskies pur-feu tout en fumant quelques cigarettes. J'étais confortablement assis sur le sofa. Lorsqu'ils estimèrent que j'avais assez bu, ils amenèrent un costume de fouine... Attendez... un costume de fouine?

-Aller mon ami, enfile ça ! Lança Zabini riant avec les autres gars.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas plus d'alcool pour toi.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans les rues de Londres vêtu d'un costume de fouine. Une bouteille plus tard, je me mis à chanter. Après avoir liquidé la deuxième, à l'aide de mes amis bien évidemment, je me découvrais un tallent de danseur. Des passants moldues me regardaient étrangement, les enfants rigolaient, les vieux... non les vieux dormaient.

Nous rentrâmes quelques heures plus tard chez Blaise, dans son somptueux manoir. Une musique envoutante résonnait et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. La meilleure partie de la soirée s'annonçait. D'ailleurs une jolie fille habillée d'une robe rouge courte vint nous accueillir.

-Qui est le futur époux ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix enjôleuse.

J'avais toujours mon joli costume de fouine. Je levais la main. Enfin, je levais la patte. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Chanceux, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle m'aida à enlever mon costume puis m'entraina dans le salon. Pièce immense décoré dans l'ambiance de sorte à me donner l'impression d'être dans une boite de nuit. Un bar aménagé, une estrade avec des barres de strip-tease. Et beaucoup de filles.

-Tu grimpes dans mon estime, Blaise, murmurais-je en détaillant les jolies jeunes filles.

-Et encore, ce n'est que le début, me répondit-il.

Nous nous installâmes sur des canapés tandis que des filles montaient sur l'estrade pour danser. J'admirai le spectacle. Blaise se glissa à mes côtés et me murmura:

-Choisis-en une. Ta favorite.

Je hochai la tête. Les lumières et la musique s'éteignirent peu à peu. Il ne restait que celle de l'estrade. Le chant d'une voix féminine sensuelle se fit entendre et les premières notes hérissèrent les poils de mes avants bras. Les danseuses firent leur apparition. Elles étaient vêtues de robes légères aux couleurs et coupures différentes. Je remarquais que Blaise m'avait laissé un grand choix; une belle rousse élancée, une blonde platine à la poitrine aguichante, une blonde vénitienne aux jambes incroyables, une fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène à la plastique désirable et une brune...

Mon cœur se serra.

Une brune aux yeux spectaculaire. Mon corps s'enfonça dans le sofa moelleux. Je détaillais ses cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, son visage aux traits fins, sa peau qui semblait douce. Mais c'était ses yeux bleus cendrés de noir qui retenait toute mon attention. Je sondai son corps. Elle portait une robe blanche en dentelle. Je pouvais apercevoir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements violets. Stature banale, ni grande, ni petite. Un corps pourtant désirable. Elle charmait son monde en ondulant sous le rythme de la musique.

Lorsque je relevais la tête vers son visage, je remarquais que son regard était porté sur moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire malicieux en fermant ses yeux. J'observai ses longs cils noirs tandis qu'elle se laissait porter par la chanson.

Je me penchais vers Blaise :

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Lui demandais-je sans la quitter des yeux.

-La blonde? Je la trouve trop bandan...

-Non, le coupai-je. La brune.

- Aux cheveux courts?

-Non l'autre.

-Sous-vêtements violets?

-Oui.

-Tina.

Je retins un soupir. Elle ressemblait tellement à cette fille que j'avais connue quand j'étais petit. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non. J'étais convaincue qu'elle aspirait en ce moment à ses études. Ou quelque chose d'autre. A seulement dix-huit ans, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver ici. Surtout dans un enterrement de vie de garçon sorcier.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?

-C'est une prostitué moldue.

-Une moldue? Répétais-je, surpris.

-C'est Théo qui l'a choisie.

J'observais ses yeux clos charbonneux et son petit sourire. Elle semblait se fondre dans la musique. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur ses voisines mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Malgré son étrange beauté, elle n'était pas la plus jolie de toute. Mais c'était la seule à avoir retenu mon attention. Le son s'atténua et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Blaise sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna vers moi.

-Pas mal, non ?

-Je veux Tina.

Il arqua un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Tant que tu ne touches pas à ma jolie blonde.

Il se leva du canapé et partit vers les danseuses. J'attrapai mon verre et bu goulûment une gorgée. Ça ne pouvait pas être _elle_. La fille qui avait dansé sous mes yeux s'appelait Tina. Moldue certes. Mais ça ne servait à rien de me faire des illusions. La fille que j'avais connue à mes huit ans, je l'avais belle et bien perdu. Le dernier jour où je l'avais vu me revins en mémoire. Dans cette petite cabane, son baiser sur ma joue. Un sourire nostalgique fit son apparition.

Théo, les cheveux ébouriffés et complètement saoul, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu penses au grand jour, c'est ça ? T'as vraiment une sale tête mon gars. Regarde-moi ces yeux de chien battu. C'est pas grave tu seras juste lié à Daphné jusqu'à ta mort… Euh, non, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de voir les choses…

Il continua son monologue tandis que je finissais mon verre d'un trait. Ma tête commença à tourner. Je savais que demain matin, j'allais déguster ma gueule de bois. Alors quitte à se mettre mal, autant le faire avec application. Je tapotais la poche de mon pantalon et sortis un paquet de cigarette. Je sortis une clope, l'allumai et la portais à ma bouche. J'aspirai longuement et recrachai la fumée.

Blaise revint quelques minutes plus tard vers nous. Théo était toujours en train de me parler. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me disait.

-Lève-toi Malefoy. Une surprise t'attend à l'étage.

Je l'observai sans rien dire.

-Cette surprise s'appelle-t-elle Daphné ?

- Théo, j'ai dit « surprise » pas « futur mariée ».

Je me levai difficilement et le suivis à l'étage. Nous montâmes lourdement les escaliers et il m'amena devant sa chambre.

-La surprise est ici, m'apprit-il en me montrant la pièce devant nous. Je te laisse. Amuse-toi bien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je l'observai partir et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, ma main activa la poignée de la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une bougie était allumée au bout de l'immense chambre. La baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon de Blaise était ouverte. Le vent gonflait ses rideaux en soie rouges et les faisait retomber.

Mon pied franchit le seuil, j'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je parcourus la pièce, il n'y avait personne. Puis arrivé devant le balcon, j'aperçus Tina dont les cheveux ondulaient légèrement avec le vent. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accoudai sur la rambarde à sa droite. J'observai la vue qui donnait sur la cour des Zabini, décorée de statues et d'arbustes. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me détailla quelques secondes. Je la laissai faire sans broncher. Mon regard était toujours fixé sur le paysage.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, lança-t-elle distraitement.

Elle se détourna et tira sur sa cigarette sans rien ajouter. A mon tour, je mis à dévisager son profil. La courbe de son sourcil, ses long cils noir, sa paupière charbonneuse, le bleu foncé de ses yeux, ses pommettes hautes, son nez fin, et ses lèvres charnues.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, lançai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus observer de plus près l'autre partie de son visage, son œil droit était plus clair que l'autre. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Et si c'était elle ? Qui, sur terre, pouvait bien avoir les mêmes yeux ? L'œil gauche foncé, l'autre plus clair. Quelle était la probabilité ? C'était si faible.

-C'est une technique d'approche ? Railla-t-elle.

-Non.

Elle haussa les épaules. Tira une latte et me tendit sa cigarette.

-T'en veux ?

Je saisis la clope, mes doigts frôlèrent les siens. Les poils sur mes avant-bras se dressèrent. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui dura quelques secondes.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Dix-huit ans, répondit-elle.

Dix-huit ans. Moldue. Les mêmes yeux. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Elle observa les manches de ma chemise retroussés sur mes avant-bras. Son doigt effleura la Marque des ténèbres qui s'effaçait lentement avec le temps depuis la chute de Voldemort. Sa caresse m'électrisait.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Le fait d'être quelqu'un de très mauvais.

Elle stoppa son geste et s'avança considérablement. Je lui fis face. Ses mains frôlèrent mes bras et remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou pour se glisser derrière ma nuque. Je sentis ses ongles griffés ma peau et mon excitation ne fit que s'accroitre. Malgré ses talons, elle demeurait légèrement plus petite que moi. Ses lèvres arrivaient au niveau de mon cou. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de mon oreille.

-Alors on va bien s'entendre.

J'humai son parfum et l'odeur de myrtille commença à envahir mon esprit.

Moldue, même âge, même visage, même yeux, même odeur.

Pourtant, ça ne pouvait _décemment_ pas être Emma. Je me remémorai ces moments passés au parc moldu quand j'étais jeune. Emma et sa candeur, son innocence. Sa vulnérabilité. La fille devant moi n'avait rien de tel. Pourtant, c'était son reflet.

-Je suis certain de te connaitre, soufflai-je sans me détacher d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? murmura-t-elle en embrassant ma mâchoire.

Un frisson me parcourut. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Pressées contre ma peau, elles me rendaient fou.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle, la même odeur, le même âge, la même tête…

Elle se détacha de moi et me bouscula, me faisant reculer de deux pas.

-Stop. Arrête, cracha-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

-Emma. Elle s'appelait Emma.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Une couleur luisante. Etait-ce ma faute ? Etait-ce juste la lune qui donnait cette teinte à ses yeux? Ses yeux semblaient furieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Où vas-tu ? Demandai-je en la suivant du regard.

Je la vis rassembler ses affaires dans un sac. Elle regarda sa montre puis fit passer sa robe au-dessus de sa tête. Mes yeux scrutèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son corps mince. Son dos pratiquement nu. Ses omoplates. Ses hanches… Elle attrapa un débardeur blanc puis sortit un jean gris foncé déchiré et les enfila à la hâte.

-Em… Tina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais.

Pourquoi voulait-elle soudainement partir ? Il y avait un lien avec Emma, c'était certain. Ça l'avait bouleversé. Un mélange de tristesse et colère. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer entre mes doigts. Si elle partait, je ne la reverrais peut être plus.

Cependant…

Je ne la retiendrai pas non plus. J'avais ma fierté. Je n'allais pas la supplier de rester. Je n'allais même pas tenter de chercher à comprendre.

-Très bien, répondis-je. Dans ce cas, la porte est juste là.

Sa veste en cuir dans une main, son sac dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans se faire prier. Sans même se retourner. Je lui tournai moi-même le dos, refusant de la voir s'envoler. La tentation de la retenir serait trop forte. Je m'avançai vers le balcon et lorsque je venais de mettre mes deux pieds hors de la chambre, il me sembla qu'elle avait chuchoté :

-Au revoir… _Drago_.

* * *

**SALUT TOUT L'MONDE !**

**Alors tout d'abbord un grand merci à : MiMyLiLy, Myth444, isabellerickman,Cameleon Re-Louu, Mademoiselle de Maupinou, estrella'zz pour leurs commentaires ! **

******Donc voilà, le premier chapitre est donc posté, ****en esperant qu'il soit à la hauteur, voir meilleur que le prologue !**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Monsieur n'aime pas part

******LES GARCES ONT TOUJOURS QUELQUE CHOSE D'ATTIRANT**

* * *

**Garce, n.f** : Femme désagréable, méchante.

_«La fumée de cigarette s'insinua lentement dans mes poumons. Elle m'observa. J'avais envie d'elle. Sa cigarette se cala une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses lèvres pleines. J'avais envie de les mordre. Mordre sa chair tendre. L'embrasser violemment jusqu'à lui hôter son rouge à lèvre de pute.__ »_

**Musique : Ume- Run Wild**

* * *

**.::CHAPITRE 2::.**  
Monsieur n'aime pas partager ?

-Au revoir… _Drago_.

Quelque chose dérailla dans mon organisme. Mon ventre se tordit lorsque j'entendis mon prénom dans sa bouche. Je restai sans voix quelques secondes. J'avais du mal à réfléchir clairement. Foutu alcool.

Cependant, deux explications étaient claires dans ma tête. Soit c'était belle et bien Emma, et j'avais l'irrépressible envie de lui parler. La raison m'échappa. Sûrement un désir de gosse inassouvi. Celui de m'expliquer, probablement. La raison pour laquelle je n'étais jamais revenu ce jour-là.

Ou alors... C'était juste Blaise ou Théo qui lui avait dit comment « l'heureux élu » s'appelait.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me mis à courir jusqu'à la porte qui venait de claquer depuis déjà quelques secondes, je l'ouvris et dévalai les escaliers. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le salon, le couloir. Aucune trace d'elle. Je passai devant la cuisine et m'arrêtai subitement.

Emma était assise sur le plan travaille, Théo pressé contre son corps. Les mains de Nott glissaient le long de ses cuisses nouées autour de ses hanches. J'en eu la nausée. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais à ce moment précis, j'eus envie de tout envoyé valsé. De me battre avec Nott. De le frapper de toutes mes forces. Mes poings se serrèrent, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Des gouttes vermeilles ne tardèrent pas à perler sur le sol en marbre.

-Lâche là, sifflai-je.

Je devenais fou, je perdais la tête. L'alcool affluait dans mon cerveau. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. Théo haussa ses sourcils en me détaillant puis éclata de rire.

-Monsieur n'aime pas partager ? Railla Nott.

Partager. Verbe qu'on utilise pour des choses insignifiantes. Des objets. De la nourriture. Il l'utilisait pour Emma. La colère gronda en moi et je sentis chaque muscle de mon corps se tétaniser. Je ne compris pas réellement pourquoi cela me m'était dans un tel état. Sûrement à cause d'une trop grande quantitée de whisky pur-feu ingurgitée. J'observai Emma qui ne bougeait pas. Elle me fixait. Elle dardait sur moi son regard bleu sombre sans rien dire. Nott haussa ses épaules et se retourna vers elle. Ses lèvres se promenèrent dans son cou. Emma reversa sa tête en arrière. Poussant un soupir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un désir de violence me possédant. Les doigts qui se courbent et craquent sous l'envie de cogner. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'attrapai Nott par le col de sa chemise et l'éloignai d'Emma. Je le plaquai contre le mur violemment.

-Ne la touche pas, grondai-je.

Ma main droite agrippait sa gorge férocement et il sembla se délecter de la colère que j'éprouvais. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres vicieusement. Il murmura d'une voix parfaitement audible :

-Je la paie, je la prends. C'est comme ça que ça marche avec les put…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon poing s'abattit sur son visage. Sa lèvre éclata. Le sang commença à couler sur son menton.

Soudain, il me repoussa brusquement et envoya son poing dans ma mâchoire. Le goût métallique de mon hémoglobine m'assaillit. Ce bâtard avait sûrement dû me faire saigner des gencives. Je lui sautai dessus et enchainai les coups de poing. Emma cria. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et tenta de m'écarter de lui. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, j'étais animé par la colère. Cette rage qui me manipulait comme un pantin.

Et puis Emma arrêta de crier. Elle s'en alla. La porte claqua brutalement et alertés par le bruit Zabini arriva avec d'autres gars.

-Bon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué. Malefoy, arrête ! Tu es en train de le tuer !

Il m'attrapa subitement et me tira en arrière. J'observai Théodore, que j'avais tant battu. Son visage violacé et son souffle éreinté. Je reculai, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui infliger. Je me dégageai des mains de Blaise, courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sortis et tapais un sprint dans l'espoir de retrouver Emma.

Je l'aperçu une centaine de mètres écroulée contre un mur la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Sans perdre de temps, je la rejoignis. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur elle releva la tête. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Ils étaient froids. Glaciales.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, grogna-t-elle.

Elle montrait ses crocs. Animale. Colère. Elle épousseta son jean de ses mains écorchées. Ses genoux l'étaient également. Elle me toisa de ses yeux bleus assombris. Ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son rouge à lèvres carmin. Elle était essouflée mais d'une manière impressionante continuait de paraître intouchable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago? Lança-t-elle. Tu n'as pas grandit avec le temps? Toujours à te battre avec les autres garçons.

_Toujours à te battre avec les autres garçons_…

Emma.

C'était bien elle. C'était certain désormais. Quand nous étions jeunes, elle avait l'habitude de me rapprocher d'avoir été méchant avec les autres garçons de notre âge. Je m'étais battu à mainte reprise pour son honneur quand nous avions huit ans. C'était Emma. Après dix ans, elle était devant moi en chair et en os.

-Je suis une pute, reprit-elle, glaciale. Il me paie, je lui donne mon corps. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Ses paroles m'ébranlèrent. Ce n'était pas Emma que j'avais devant moi. C'était une femme froide. Pas de candeur. Pas de vulnérabilité. Une femme. Plus une enfant. Sa voix était rauque, tranchante. Un visage d'ange. L'âme sombre. Je restai silencieux quelques secondes, la détaillant.

-Tu as bien changé, Emma, me contentai-je de dire.

Elle me fit un sourire amère. Presque méchant. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une cigarette. Elle la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Son vernis rouges luisaient près de la flamme de son briquet. Je l'observai sans rien dire. Les mains glissés dans les poches de mon pantalon, mes doigts tremblèrent. Appel à la nicotine ou appel à ses lèvres. Qu'importait. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent en un O parfait. Elle me souffla sa fumée au visage.

-Déçu, M. Malefoy ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

La fumée de cigarette s'insinua lentement dans mes poumons. Elle m'observa. J'avais envie d'elle. Sa cigarette se cala une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses lèvres pleines. J'avais envie de les mordre. Mordre sa chair tendre. L'embrasser violemment jusqu'à lui hôter son rouge à lèvre de pute. Ses paupières charbonneuses se fermèrent tandis qu'elle aspirait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuie ? Demandai-je en ignorant sa propre question.

Ses yeux restèrent clos encore quelques secondes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la fumée troubla ma vision. J'observai ses dents blanches qui contrastait avec son rouge à lèvre. Elle savait à quoi je faisai allusion. La scène de l'étage. Pas le massacre du rez-de-chaussée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?

Provocatrice, nonchalante. C'était vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me foutre?

-Curiosité, répondis-je distraitement.

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en me fixant. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Joueur. Moqueur. Elle m'agaçait. Avec sa putain de clope qu'elle secouait entre ses doigts. Et son putain de sourire.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai quelques chose à faire, répliquai-je, froidement.

Cette fille avait la capacité de me mettre hors de moi. Ma mâchoire se contracta. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son amusement.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as **suivis**?

Je souris à mon tour. Un sourire faux, méchant. Celui que j'utilisai pour blesser les gens.

-A ton avis? Répondis-je, feignant l'ennuie. Pour payer tes services même si je dois dire que j'étais assez déçu. Une danse. Enfin... Je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ça. Se dandiner conviendrait mieux à la rigueur. Et puis à l'étage, n'en parlons même pas. Ce qui s'est passé sur le balcon était vraiment ennuyeux. Mais après tout, tu dois sûrement être novice dans ta... comment appelé ça... profession?

Elle sembla amusée. Point touchée, ni déroutée. Elle rétorqua aussitôt:

-Oh ne t'en fait pas. Au contraire, je suis très réputée dans ma "profession". Mais, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, avec certains clients, je dois dire que j'ai du mal. ça arrive souvent quand l'envie n'y est pas. Surtout lorsque mes clients sont aussi contraignants et barbants que toi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je me suis barrée, si tu veux tout savoir. J'en avais assez de t'entendre geindre mon prénom comme une fillette.

-Tu avais l'air plus déstabilisée qu'ennuyée, soulignai-je, moqueur.

-J'étais surpris de voir à quel point les apparences sont trompeuses. Ton air sombre, assez malsain. Ta façade. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ça assez sexy au début. Mais j'ai vite remarqué que tu donnes l'impression d'être assez méchant alors qu'en fait... Au lieu de profiter de l'instant comme un homme, il a fallut que tu larmois "Oh, tu lui ressembles tant. Emma, elle s'appelait Emma" m'imita-t-elle en prenant une voix faiblarde.

J'aurais pu lui faire fermer son clapet en l'étranglant ou la menaçant mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. Ce qu'elle disait ne m'atteignait pas. Je n'avais pas larmoyé ou quoi que ce soit. Elle exagérait pour me faire passer pour un pauvre idiot transit d'amour. Elle était bien bonne celle là. _Transit d'amour_.

-Je me fiche de toi, répliquai-je froidement. Arrête de te donner plus d'importance que tu n'en as.

Elle éclata de rire, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Son rire était faux. Je levais les yeux en l'air une nouvelle fois, profondément agacé. Elle m'énervait tellement. Je secouai la tête en récupérant mon porte feuille. Je sortis des billets moldus et les laissai tomber sur le sol. Son rire se fana. Elle se redressa et observa l'argent éparpillés sur le goudron. Elle lâcha sa clope. Les cendres s'éparpillèrent par terre.

-Bonne soirée, murmurai-je en m'en allant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Cela ne m'étonna même pas. Je continuai mon chemin. Ma démarche était assurée. Presque arrogante. C'était celle d'un homme important. Un homme qui balayait tout sur son passage. J'avais envie de me retourner. Juste pour voir si elle était en train de ramasser les billets. Ou si elle me regardait partir. Je ne pus résister à la tentation plus longtemps.

Mon regard se posa sur les billets abandonnés sur le trottoir qui virevoltaient avec la brise. Emma n'était plus là. Elle était partie. La tête fière. Sans se courber pour ramasser son dû. Ce ne fit que susciter d'avantage mon intérêt. Énigmatique. Voilà comment on pouvait qualifier cette fille. Trop de fierté. Provocatrice. J'avais des tas de questions en tête. Je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé ces dix dernières années pour qu'elle finisse par faire le trottoir**.** Pour qu'elle finisse par devenir une telle garce.

Cependant... Je devais admettre qu'elle était devenue une belle femme. Son visage était irréprochable et les courbes de son corps étaient déléctables. Son regard bleu profond m'électrisait. C'était sans parler de ses lèvres. J'avais envie de les croquer. Les dévorer. Les mordre jusqu'au sang. Jusqu'à la faire gémir de douleur.

De retour au Manoir de Blaise, le calme semblait être revenu. Des êtres normalement constitués m'auraient toisé avec insistance. Pourtant, lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte, personne n'osa poser son regard sur moi. Ils craignaient bien trop ma colère. Du coup, pour obtenir les informations que je désirai, j'attrapais le premier venu et lui demandai où est-ce que ce trouvait Blaise. Il me répondit qu'il était à l'étage dans sa chambre avec Théodore. Ils le soignaient.

Je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué. J'ouvris la porte et aperçu Nott, allongé sur le lit, un médicomage penché au dessus de lui, l'auscultant. Blaise se tourna vers moi et je pus voir son air sérieux, inquiet. Son regard se posa sur Théodore puis sur moi, puis il s'approcha et m'entraîna hors de la chambre sans un mot.

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu et il entama la discution, à voix basse:

-Tu l'as sacrément amoché.

Je haussai les épaules. Cela semblait l'agacer.

-Tout ça pour une pute ?

Une pute... Non ce n'était pas juste ça.

-Oui, répondis-je.

Il soupira.

-Nott est vraiment en colère contre toi.

-ça lui passera.

Zab sembla exaspéré par ma nonchalance.

-Tu ne comptes pas t'excuser?

Je le fixai silencieusement durant quelques secondes.

- Blaise. Un peu de sérieux.

-Tu devrais oublier un peu ton orgueil pour une fois.

-Pas question. Niveau fierté, tu peux parler. Tu es exactement comme moi.

-C'est vrai. Mais la différente c'est que je n'ai jamais roué de coups un ami comme tu l'as fait.

-Il m'avait cherché.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans rien ajouté. Il savait que s'il ajoutait quelque chose, ça ne changerait rien. Je penserai toujours avoir raison. Il me connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas gaspiller sa salive et son temps pour rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'informai de mon départ. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis repartit dans sa chambre, s'occuper de Nott.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi quelques minutes plus tard,je trouvais Daphnée buvant une tasse de thé, assise dans un fauteuil en cuir. Elle portait une robe de chambre en soie blanche avec un peignoir assortie. Quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle arrêta tout mouvement et m'observa. Elle se leva et vint jusqu'à moi, sa main virevolta jusqu'à ma lèvre qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts.

-Tu saignes, lâcha-t-elle.

Je m'écartai.

-Rien d'important, répondis-je avec lassitude.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour aller éteindre la lampe. Elle commença à monter les escaliers puis s'arrêta.

-Au fait, n'oublie pas que nous sommes invités Lundi à dîner chez les Nott.

* * *

**HEY GUYS !**

**Chapitre 2 posté, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car il me tient à coeur :$ En tout cas un grand merci à Roselia001, isabellerickman, Marine, MiMyLiLy pour vos impressions!**

**Maintenant, vous en savez un peu plus sur l'énigmatique Emma, son caractère de garce, j'espère qu'il vous plait car j'adore que mes personnages féminins soit des Bad Bitch. Ça change un peu des petites fragiles nunuches. **

**Envie de vendre du rêve à votre auteur? *voix digne d'un spot publicitaire* Poster une Review :D**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**


End file.
